Cinderella it up!
by Geekheart998
Summary: Rocky lives a torturing life with her stepmother and stepsisters. As she walks in school to class, she sees the new boy she instantly falls for just at the look of him. Rocky/Gunther story!
1. Meeting up with torture

_**Hey Hey!This is my first Rocky/Gunther story. I'm sure it will be a good story and relates to the movie Cinderella. Enjoy! No curses in this story but rated T for reasons**_

**Awakening from the long day of work yesterday, Raquel or Rocky Blue awakens to another new day. "Uhhh….great, another day of torture and work….'' she said as she got up. She quickly changed and took a ten minute shower and then went down to the kitchen. Just as she was making breakfast for her stepsisters, Lola and Giselle, her stepmother called her to the her room. " Raquel Blue, get in here IMMEDIATELY!" she shouted. " Coming!". When she came in the room, her stepmother was waiting in her bed with a grumpy look. " Where is my tea? If you woke up a bit more early, you would've fetched it for me. Get me it now or I'll have a bad temper!" she said. " Um okay, Mother". As she was walking out of her room, Rocky bumped into one of her stepsisters, Lola. " What on earth? Rocky! You know you could've broke my face like I had a horrible plastic surgery on my face? For that you need to make two dozen more cookies for me and Giselle! Ok?" she shouted to Rocky. " I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't see you." she stuttered. Then she walked fast away to the kitchen to start all her errands.**

**After finishing all of her chores in one hour at 6:00 in the morning, she had half an hour to get ready to go to school. She packed her stuff, checked her homework, and headed off to school immediately. She fetched up with her friend, CeCe Jones. " Hey Rocky, had an hour of Wackadoodles scream at ya again? LIKE EVERY SINGLE DAY?" she questioned. " Yeah. Why am I treated like this? I'm an honors student, adorable!, and caring. Why the heck would they want to torture me? Maybe my sisters should pick on each other since they fight more than me.". They talked as they headed to school. The two best friends walked to their scheduled classes. As Rocky came in, the teacher came in with a boy with blond hair. ' Whoa that is some hot looking guy!' she thought. " Students, this is Gunther Hessenheffer. Make sure to greet him with kindness and treat him with respect. Gunther, you may sit next to Rocky over there to the left.". He walked to the desk next to me. Then..**

**He stared at me. Rocky madly blushed. 'OMG does he like me? No no no, he doesn't. I'm a peasant. Literally I am' she thought as she blushed. She thought as she was watching the teacher and the lesson.**

**After the last period, Rocky went to her locker to get her stuff but then Gunther came up to her and smiled. " Uh hey, can you show me where the bathroom is? I can't find it." he said. Rocky LITERALLY was shaking with nervousness. " Uh…sure!" she said as she guided him the way. They stopped at the middle of the left hallway. " This is the bathroom. Make sure not to go into the girls bathroom or else…well I'm not sure what will happen." she said. Gunther laughed softly and smiled. They stared and leaned in but the bell rang and they waved goodbye to each other as she walked away. She blushed at what just happened back there and it never got out of her mind. " I think I'm.. in love?" she said.**

**Then she walked away to her house. But then she bumped into to not one sister, but two of her stepsisters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo remember what happened at the beginning when she bumped into Lola? Well now you know the beginning! Or not for some of you. Well please review! I'll update if friendly reviews are present in my review box! Oh and I update twice a week or so. REVIEW3 <strong>


	2. The surprise and the drama

" Rocky!" they said in unison. " oh my gosh I'm so sorry! " You should be more than sorry, you punk of a freak!" Lola shouted. Rocky hated when they call her that. " Look I'll get an ice pack when you get home." she said quickly. Then they followed her home. " Hey, Giselle, have you heard of the new boy Gunther? He would perfectly fall for me! He'll look at me and ask me to the school Ball" Lola said to Giselle. I was shocked when they said School Ball. A school ball? Those dances like in Cinderella? I wanna go! She got home and trotted to her room and jumped on her bed with excitement. But she realized. Doesn't she have chores and errands to do like everyday? That would make a one in a billion chance to go to the Ball. She calmed down with sadness and thinking that she had chores to do and miss out on the fun. Or is she?

**Gunther's POV**

I walked in excitement and walk to my house. I met a girl today and boy, she was a beauty! I can tell she had a good and kind heart. Oh her lips and smile is so beautiful that I could melt! Tinka came up to me and talked. " Hey gunther, how vas your school day today?" Tinka asked. " Good, Tinka, It was good.". I got to my room and wrote in my journal.

_Today It was my first day of High School in Chicago. School was fine. I learned about the elements of life and square roots of 1,2,3,and 10. I met a girl named Rocky Blue. She was so beautiful and so kind. She was nice enough to show me to the bathroom. I was about to lean in and kiss her. But curse you, Bell! Not Alexander Graham Bell by the way! Well I heard there's a school ball. I hope to get my courage up to ask rocky out! Signing Out, Gunther_

I put my book back under my bed and changed my clothes and did my homework. Uhhh.. Stupid square root! I gotta find a way to figure it out! Wait..

I heard that Rocky was an A plus and honors student. Maybe she can help me! But then,.. Darn! I don't know where her house is! Wait..I heard her home is an apartment house in this building. Gotta rush down to the main reception! I took the emergency exit and ran down the steep stairs. But suddenly, I bumped into a girl and NEARLY fell off the edge. When I got up I relized who it was at an instant look.** Rocky Blue.** " I'm so sorry! I should've looked where I was running! Are- Are you ok?" said rocky. " I'm okay. I'm glad..it was you." I said. She blushed. " Well anyways, I was looking for you because I know you are very smart. Would you help me with my homework?" asked Gunther. " I would love to! But first can you like come with me to get CeCe and then we'll come back to my apartment so I can help you. K K?" I nodded and followed her a few floors below where she lives. I walked in an open window and saw a girl with fiery red hair. " Hey, CeCe. Wanna Come up to my house?" Rocky said. " Sure! And who is this boy? Wait.. Is he the new boy Gunther? I knew it!" said CeCe. I shook hands with her. " Um, shouldn't we get to your house, Rocky?" I said nervously. " Oh yeah! What am I, a wackadoodle? Let's go!". Me and CeCe followed her up the emergency stairs and into her apartment. It looks elegant and simple unlike mine. Then I saw two girls come out and talk. Then one of them ran to me. " Oh my gosh! Are you the new boy in school? Can I have your phone number? Rocky fetch me my phone. NOW!" said this girl. " I-I'm Gunther! Hello, Bay-bee? Uh here's my phone number. I-" " Let's go to my room and chat. Then she grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me to her room. " Look, I came here because I needed Rocky to help me with my homework. You know, she's kind of fun and nice." I said. Then I walked out the door and went into Rocky's room She was chatting with her friend CeCe. " Oh, I gotta give the phona to Lola! Be right back!" she said. I sat on the bed and waited. Then as she walked in, I was horrified.

**She had bruises everywhere on from her face to her arms and stomach.**


	3. Never give up by threats

…. Sorry, Just enjoy the story as always. Uh….. WELL JUST READ THE WACKADOODLE! ( sorry if I screamed. Heh Heh!)

Gunther stared in surprise and shock as a bruised Rocky came in the bedroom. " Rocky, What the heck happened to you?" asked a shocked CeCe.

" Don't.. talk.. About it." Rocky madly stuttered. " Let's just get on homework so I can help Gunther.". I went to her bed and showed her my homework. " Oh! That's easy. All you have to do is divide 8 by 2 and then multiply it two times by 3.14. That's all you have to do!" she said. She looked beautiful when she explains! " So it's 50.00?" I nervously asked. " Yes! And you estimated!" she said happily. Oh look, now I'm smart! NOT YET! " Well thanks a lot, Rocky." I said. " And uh, are you going to the school ball?" I asked. " Uh yeah. Why?" she asked confused. " Um.. ' should I ask her? No! But have an idea!' no reason!" I said quickly. " Buh- Bye bay-bee!" I said happily and quickly. I ran out the door and back to my apartment. Well, tomorrow's the ball! I am so gonna go! Got to shower now!

Rocky POV

I cannot believe I lied to him! I like him. Ok it's just that his beautyness just… Possessed into his looks. Wow! " Uh rocky, why the shocked look?" CeCe asked. " Uh… no reason! Just that he.. questioned me and I.. don't like being questioned?" I nervously said. " Well ok then. I'm gonna go now. Bye!" she said. She quickly hopped off my bed and out the door. Then my sister Lola came in and gave me the death glare and look. " Now you didn't tell your friends about what I did. Did you?" she said. " N-no! I mean.. it's a promise right?" I said. " Well don't say a word about it. K K? " and off she went. Then Giselle came in quietly and for a moment she looked at me. She's kind of quiet and doesn't talk. She gave me a blank expression and then walked out. Then Lola came back in my room and gave me a piece of paper that had writing all over it. I slumped down and leaned in on my bed, remembering what just happened almost an hour ago.

_I walked out with the phone and went quietly into her room. When I walked in she was standing. She looked at me for a moment and then slapped me very very hard. " Ow! What the heck was that for?" I asked loudly. She punched me in the eye. " Look, Gunther is mine, not yours! Ok? I don't want you talking to him or going lovey dovey sweetness on him ok? I'm taking him to the ball, and you're gonna stay home til midnight and help clean up the whole house. Ok? Now get the freak out of here and give me the phone!" she yelled. She punched me in the stomach. " You mess with him, the pain goes on. Got it? Don't mention this to him. Oh… you look exactly like Giselle in pain like last time. Now get out of here! Go!". I quickly but slowly went out in pain. She kicked me to go faster. As I went out, I cried inside of me in pain. What the heck was she talking about? I thinked about it as I went to the bathroom and cleaned out as much bruises she gave as I can. Then I walked back and opened the door to my room…_

Cleaning the bathroom, clean up mother's whole entire room.. What else are there? Clean out the bird poop in the backyard? I have to get through all of this in one day. Wow. I have to go.

Gunther POV

What was with the bruises she had? She looked pretty, but the bruises. Had somebody hurt her? If they did, why didn't I hear a bang and a pow then? Well off to bed now. Tomorrow's the ball and I can't wait to see her! Well off to bed.

_The Next Morning…_

Rocky POV

I'm up at 3:00 in the morning and ready to clean. I have to go to that ball! I'm not just gonna give up and clean all day until I die or fall off to cleaning the backyard then on and on..

Gunther POV

It's 7:00 in the morning. Whew. Today's the ball. I'm so excited! But not the time to think about that now. I have to finish school and then I can go. I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then changed. I grabbed my backpack and ate an apple and then rushed off the door. As I walked inside the building of school, Lola came up to me. " Hey Gunther! You wanna go to the Ball with me tonight?" she asked. " I would very like too! But sadly, I was gonna ask your sister Rocky out tonight. Sorry." I said. " Oh sadly, Rocky can't go! She has a lot of chores to do for the rest of the day! There's a doubt that she'll make it tonight!" Lola said. " Sorry then. I- I guess I'll go alone. You know, I think I like her. She's nice!" I said. Then for no reason, she stormed off madly and quickly.

Rocky POV

Phew! I am done! It's 7:30! Gotta get ready!

_30 minutes later… _I ran off to school. I quickly fast walked to my locker. I then saw Gunther and stopped in my tracks like a wackadoodle running to a stop at the edge of Niagara Falls. " Uh hi Gunther! Bye Gunther!" I stuttered quickly and ran to my class. Then Lola came up to me. " What took you so long?" she asked. " I had to clean up all my chores like you asked me too!" I said happily. " Well, if you're trying to go to the ball, no chance! Giselle's gonna keep an eye watch on you until midnight! So ha!" she said like a sinister. Oh my wackadoodles! Now there's no way that I'll go! Well I'll try next year! So off to class!

_11 hours later…_

I'm at home now! Giselle is keeping a watch on me. Lola comes up to me. " Giselle has sharp eyes on you. So don't you dare try to sneak out!" she said. After that, she went out the door to the school ball which is about 2 hours away. After 1 hour, Giselle comes up to me smiling. Oh no. Is it torture? " Ps Ps! Rocky come over to the sofa! I have things to tell you!" she said. I follow her to the living room. " The truth is, I want to go to the ball too. So I have a plan. Since Lola isn't here, I bought these dresses for you!". She picked up a box and she pulled out a beautiful, lavender ruffled strapless dress. " Oh my god it's beautiful!" I said. " I also got this with the help of your mischievous friend. Come out, redhead!". Then CeCe walked out of Lola's room. " My gosh, CeCe! You planned this?" I asked. " Yup. And I hired some cleaning crew to make the last touches of this house!". Then some men in janitor suits came out. " Now let's change and go!" Giselle said.

Yeah people. I'll finish this the soonest as possible! I promise! You like? Review review review! Buh-Bye!


	4. The Romantic Wackadoodle Ball

**You ready to see what happens when they get ready to sneak off? Well here it is! Enjoy! :3D**

After a few minutes of dressing and trying on clothes, Rocky, CeCe, and Giselle came out of the rooms with masquerade masks on their faces. Rocky had a white strapless dress with a ruffle layered bottom skirt. CeCe had a red long dress with a flower on her shoulder and a mini jacket on. Giselle had a frilly strapless pink dress on with a ribbon belt on her waist. " You guys ready for the ball? It's gonna be good!"

Said CeCe. Giselle and Rocky were nervous. They were happy that they looked beautiful and ready to go to the ball, but they don't know if they can make it back on time when midnight strikes. They do trust the cleaning crew. But Rocky and Giselle are scared about making it back home. " Look CeCe, Giselle and you made my dream come true. But we have to have a timekeeper so that we know that it's time to go home!" Said Rocky. " No worries, Rocky. CeCe and I instructed the clean up crew to alarm us when it's 11:30! So we got it all covered. This is a foolproof plan." Said Giselle. The three girls whispered to the crew instructions about what to do. Then they handed a 10 dollar bill to each of them and went out the door. This was gonna be a long great night!

_Meanwhile at the Ball_

Gunther POV

Where is Rocky? She should be here. It's been thirty minutes since the ball started. I went to the dessert table and grabbed a few appetizers to eat. Then I spotted TY, Rocky's brother. He was off at an Art Institute School Of Music School. I caught up with him. " Hey TY, what up man? I haven't seen you in years!" I said happily. " Hey there! Haven't seen you in a while too! Hey where's Rocky? She wouldn't miss this party! Oh wait. She's not coming is she? She has some chores to do done by her stepsister Lola. Boy, that girl is a pain in the neck for both Rocky and me!" he said. Wait what did he mean by Pain In The Neck for both Rocky and Ty? " Ty, what do you mean by Pain In the Neck for you and Rocky?" I asked confused. " Well Lola. You know her right". I nodded. " She usually tortures us with work work work everyday! She doesn't even do any work! I don't know about Giselle. She works with Lola. But she doesn't seem happy about it. Lola's a torture, Gunther! You just don't realize it. You know, she even hit both me and Rocky a lot of times ya know!" he explained. Lola.. Hurts Rocky? I can't believe it! She acted so sweet to me! Wait… that noise I heard when I was with Rocky getting help on my homework. Was that Lola punching Rocky and Rocky screaming in pain? It has to be! Oh.. I am so not dancing with Lola tonight! " Well thanks for letting me know, Ty! I kind of had a crush on Rocky ever since I came here. Do you think I'll have her?" I asked Ty. " Well dude, you seem like a good guy. I'm sure she'll like you. Nice guys. She loves those kind of people! Just act smooth and she'll like!" he replied. " Well I'm off to hang out with my ladies! Yo girls! I'm back!" he said as he ran to a group of girls. I waited. Then, I saw three girls come in the entrance. All of them was wearing masks. One was wearing a white dress. I kind of liked the way she looked. She looked sorta familiar. The second one was wearing a long red dress with a Rose on the shoulder. The last one was wearing a pink frilly dress. They all looked very beautiful! Then one of them was talking to the girls about something. They squealed in excitement. I went to the dance floor and danced to the music a little. Then Lola came up to me. " Hey Gunther! You wanna dance?" she asked. I was horrified. Why would I wan to dance with a girl who beats up Rocky? Am I insane! Say no! " Uh I would love to, but-" she grabbed my hand and ran to the dance floor and danced with me. This is a nightmare!

Rocky POV

I slowly walked to a spot. The gym looked so awesome! I went to the refreshments table and grabbed a punch. Why do they call this wackadoodle Punch. Is this meant to punch us? " Hey CeCe, what if this fruit punch actually punched us? Wouldn't that be painful but funny?" I asked. " It would be funny! But no offence, I would give it to Giselle as soon as it started punching me." she said. " None taken! I would do the same too." Giselle said as she giggled. " Well I'm going to spot Gunther, Ok girls?" I asked. They all nodded and spread out into the gym. I walked to the middle of the gym and was searching. I hope people don't recognize me! Just then I bumped into a man in a white tux. He looked HOT! Then I realized who he was. GUNTHER! Oh my Wackadoodles, it is him! " Oh I'm sorry, who ever you are! I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just running away from someone! Well I'll see you later." he said. " I'm sorry too! I wasn't watching." I said. I walked away. I ran to the refreshments table. Then I spotted CeCe and Gunther dancing with Ty and Deuce. Ty! He's back? I ran to him. " Ty! I didn't know you were back!" I happily said. " Hey lil' sis! How ya doing?" he said. " I'm doing fine! But Lola's punching me. Again!" I said sadly. " She's punching me too!" said Giselle. " Lola punching you guys? And Giselle, I thought you were her companion! Why would she touch you?" He said. " I don't know! She just did. I'm not even supposed to tell you this!" Giselle said. " Well don't worry. I'll deal with this. You guys go ahead and have fun!". Then he went out into the crowd. Then we separated.

As I was walking away from the refreshments table, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. It was GUNTHER! " Hey Miss, Would you like to- um.. Dance?" he asked. I could not believe he just asked me that! " Um.. Sure! I would love to!" I said. Then he held my hand and we walked together to the dance floor.

CeCe POV

I was dancing with Deuce. He seems like a nice guy! " So um, I was wondering if you, um.. Like to go out sometime. If that's okay with you." he said. " Yes. Yes! I would love to go out with you. But what happened to Dina?" I asked. " Well, we sorta broke up a while ago. I'm starting to feel lonely. So I wanted to go on a date with you tomorrow night so that I would take my mind off of her. Is that okay?". " Good idea. I'll meet you at Crusty's tomorrow at eight!" I said. Then we danced. Then suddenly, I spotted Rocky dancing with Gunther. They looked cute together! Then I had an idea. " Deuce may I borrow ten buckaroos? I need it for a reason." I asked. " Well sure! Anything for you." he said as he handed me a 10 dollar bill. Then I ran to the DJ spot and told the DJ to put on a slow song. I gave him the ten bucks and he put on a smooth slow song. It was called _A Thousand Years By Christina Perri._ I loved this song. It was Rocky's favorite too. Then I ran back to Deuce and we slow danced.

He held my wrist and I followed his steps. I laid my head on his shoulder as we danced. This was a really fun night. Oh and I spotted Giselle dancing with Ty? Wow she's a keeper. Good luck Ty!

Rocky POV

As I was dancing with Gunther, a slow song came on. Oh and it's Christina Perri's A Thousand Years! I love this song! Then all of a sudden, Gunther held my wrist and we started dancing. I laid my head on his shoulder as we danced. " I have a question. Who are you?" he asked nicely as we danced. He spun me around. " I can't.. um…. Really reveal that. I don't like people noticing me a lot." I replied. Then I stared at him. His gorgeous eyes. The way he smiles. I was about to melt. Then suddenly, he leaned in. We were about to kiss. Our lips touched and then as we were about to get into the moment, the midnight bell rang. I pulled my head away immediately. I didn't kiss him yet. But his breath was so chocolaty! I Love chocolates! Well no time. I have to get CeCe and Giselle so we can get home before Lola gets home. I pulled away from Gunther's grip and ran away to get my friends. " Hey wait! Where're you going?" he shouted. I suddenly almost fell over and heard a hard thud that almost felt like something clasped away form my body. But then I got up. I saw CeCe and Giselle and I called them. They came to me. " It's midnight!" I said. " I know! I got the message form the crew, but I was just into the moment! I mean wow!" Giselle said. " Hurry! We gotta go!" I said. Then I grabbed the two girl's hands and ran to the exit. We ran out to the school entrance and then we got into Giselle's car. I didn't know Giselle got a license! I took my mind off of it and got in the car. Then Giselle drove away to the apartment. As soon as we got there, I didn't see Lola's car. We made it! But then CeCe was staring at a car. " Rocky, Rocky! I see Giselle's car! She's coming back! Let's go Let's Go!" she shouted. Then we ran back to the apartment. I waved good bye to CeCe as me and Giselle ran to our apartment. I saw the clean up crew when we got there. We told them to get out immediately. Then they gathered up their stuff and I gave them a 2 dollar tip and said thanks a million to them. Then Giselle and I rushed to our rooms and got out of our dresses. I changed to pajamas and then we went out of our rooms and sat down on the couch like we were tired. Suddenly I noticed something. When I was falling at the Ball, why did my left foot feel so cold. Wait. I realized… I LEFT MY LEFT HIGH HEELS AT THE DANCE! OH MY WACKADOODLES! I then inhaled so I don't scream and freak out. Then Lola came in. " So, did you guys have fun? Cleaning this whole place and double checking? Anyways, Mother will be back from her party in a few minutes so get going and brush your teeth!" she said. Then me and Giselle walked together to the bathroom. " Hey Rocky, We had a very romantic and fun night! What happened to you at the Ball?" she asked. " Oh Giselle, sweet Giselle. From eating to hanging out to dancing, let's just say that we all had confusing but romantically wackadoodly fun night…" I said as we walked in the bathroom.

_Meanwhile, 12: 25 AM at the school building…_

Gunther POV

I was walking out the door after thinking about what just happened. Why did that girl in the white dress run away from me? She looked very familiar. Well I have to find who was that girl in the white dress and no one's stopping me! I was walking out the door when I notice a shoe. I ran to pick it up. It was pink and white. Hey, maybe the girl wore this high heel. I'll need this for my mission. I walk out the door as I prepare tomorrow for my search of the mystery girl…

You loved it? It was long but worth it for the great story! Please review! Need 5 reviews so I know I can continue! From different people!


	5. Morning and already missed it!

_I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. This story is interesting to you all, I know. But here's what you've been craving. Anonymous Reviews accepted on all my stories now! Advice accepted!_

_So enjoy! Happy V. Day!_

_Rocky POV_

Waking up the next day, I got out of bed at 4:00 in the morning and got my stuff ready. I was about to say something. But I forgot it. Was it… something about… partying? Nah. Wait… I do recognize a party not long ago. Just can't lay my finger on it… Oh who am I kidding? No time to think about some party! I went to the bathroom and took a nice clean shower. After that, I blow dried my hair. I then changed into my skirt and clothes and tights as usual. I had nothing to do but a few things since I woke up very early. But that's what I do! I then went and picked up the phone and called CeCe. Or something like that. Waking. Then afterwords, I jumped on my bed and picked up my phone. Oh and did I mention that I "accidently" changed her ring tone to her least favorite song, ABC?

_CeCe's POV_

Dreaming _ssssssssssssssgh Deuce ssssssssssssgh Ty ssssssssss which one ssssgh I love- _**RIIING! " ABCDEFGHIJKLMNO" **Gahhh! Is that the ABC song? I HATE THAT SONG! I got up quickly, frightened. I bet I know who did this. It's Rock- sssssssssssssssgh. I fell and closed my eyes to sleep again. **" ABCDEFGHIG-" **GAHHH! There it is again! I picked up my phone to see who called or texted me. It was from Rocky. _**Hey Hey Hey! Morning sunshine. Did ya get my message?- Rocky, **_it read. I texted her back. _**Morning… DID YOU CHANGE MY RING TONE? I'm so gonna get you!, **_I grumpily replied back. I was so tired. Now I'm shot back up! I quickly brushed my teeth and took a shower. After I blow dried my hair, I got some breakfast. Cannot believe… it's 4 in the morning. They should change the song from _5 o' clock in the morning _to _4 o' clock in the morning!_ Then I texted Rocky to pass the time… she replied, _**Wake up next time or it's coming!**_ . I replied back, _**Wait.. What's coming? Don't tell me it's Deuce. So whut?, **_I replied back. Then I sat on the window where Rocky usually comes in. Then I heard footsteps on the back of my head. I was about to fall asleep when….when… BUMP! I felt a heavy weight hitting my head and back. Then it shouted " ME!". I was almost hurt but fell down unharmed. But she was still on my back. " Whoa!" I shouted as she tumbled on me.

_Gunther POV_

I'm already at school. Early? Why was I one of the first to get here? Oh now I know! Something about a heel and Rocky. I went to the cafeteria and there was a table. I set up a sign that said, _**Mystery White High Heel Found. CLAIM WITH PROOF AND EVIDENCE!**_, with pictures of sparkles and heels all around that I made. Then a few girls came in and saw the high heel. I don't know these girls at all! Some were batting eye lashes at me. Then 3 came up to me at the table. " Oooh! These High Heels are so cute! How much?" a girl in black clothing said. " Um actually, you can get them if you were the one who was dancing with me last night and show me that you're the one I'm trying to find." I said kind of a demanding voice. " OK. Hit me" she said. " Ok… First, what was I wearing last night at the ball?" I asked slyly. " Ummm…. A leopard tux. You would be the guy who would wear that. It looks.." she said. " Incorrect! Leave now." I said pointing towards the door. She walked away with an angry frown. " Son of a…" I heard as she left. I'm just gonna ignore that swearing phrase or whatever. Then I continued with a lot of other girls waiting to be mine. With errors of my questions…

_**Rocky POV**_

It was 7:30. More time. I was dragging CeCe with me by the hand and fast walking. She was trying to slap me with all her might with her hands. Even tried to kick me and backhand me! Oh…. It was because maybe I was jumping on her and scaring her a bit tooo rough. Well she should've listened to me when I said wake up. I needed her for help on what happened to me a… few minutes? No no no… I walked to my locker and grabbed my books. " Hey CeCe, did I fall asleep? Was there light? Was Gunther dancing with-" " Yes! All answers to your questions are yes! There was a ball last night and you returned at midnight with Giselle. Then I saw you fall on your bed after you were done changing and brushing your teeth. I was peeking." CeCe said. Wow…. Then as I was walking I saw some girls walking and running out of the cafeteria with frowns and sad crying faces. What happened. I'm going to go examine. I walked towards the cafeteria as I left CeCe at her locker flirting with Deuce. I was just at the door and saw a blonde boy. I was about to open the door when the bell rang. Oh shoot! Now I won't get a chance to see! I ran to class as I was passing by CeCe and Deuce… making out I guess.


End file.
